grey_wolves_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Serghei
Serghei was a dominant wolf in the Eastern Romanian Pack. He was the only son of Sain and Theris and the brother of Sisily. History Serghei grew up in the same village as Alina Sala, whom he and his sister became close friends with. He soon grew infuriated with Alina, believing they were true mates and the signs were just delayed, especially since they weren't of age. Alina, however, did not reciprocate these feelings, thinking of him only as a brother. Eventually, in hopes it would speed up the mating signs that weren't appearing, Serghei kissed Alina after walking her home from one of the village meetings. Alina did not kiss him back, scolding him and telling him he was just like a brother to her but nothing more. Alina then gave Serghei a blouse Sisily had asked to borrow, asking him to take it to her. Instead of giving the blouse to Sisily, Serghei hid the blouse in his bed. Luna of Mine (Grey Wolves Series #8) When Vasile Lupei, Alpha of the Eastern Romanian pack and the true mate of Alina, came to visit Sain and Theris's home, ran into Serghei in the home's living room, he became enraged. He demanded to know why Serghei reeked of Alina's scent. Vasile then went to Serghei's bedroom, retrieved the blouse, and confronted him to the horror of his parents. Alina and Sisily, who had just figured out what Serghei had done burst through the doors of the house, and Alina and Vasile had a conversation about how Alina did not know about Serghei keeping her blouse, and Alina is thoroughly embarrassed that her blouse was in Serghei's bed. Vasile told Serghei he had no right to touch another's female, saying, "if she is not yours, then she is someone else's." He threatened to remove Serghei's hands if he pulled such a stunt again, and bade the pack goodbye to go talk to Alina. Serghei then joined in on Emilian's group of wolves who proved that Serghei's previous Alpha pair, Stefan Lupei and his mate Daciana weren't true mates. Serghei then returned to his village, where he breaks the news to Alina and insists that she and Vasile weren't mates, saying that Vasile is doing the same thing as his father, "claiming a female that does not belong to him." Little did he know Alina knew about Vasile's parents beforehand, but she acted as if she didn't know to fool Serghei. He tells her they are indeed true mates, but Alina rebuffs him and returns to her home. Serghei would continue to visit Alina over the course of Vasile's four year exile. When Alina's mating marks to Vasile appeared, Serghei walked in univited to her home, and saw them while she was cleaning. Alina had removed her blouse due to the heat, believing no one would walk in before she had time to replace it, and wore a simple shift underneath the blouse that left her back bare and her marks visible. Serghei went feral when he saw her marks, saying "you were supposed to be mine." He bit her with the intention of draining her blood enough so she would die, likely because he had decided if she wasn't his, she would belong to no one. That however was prevented by the arrival of Petre and Georgeta Sala, Alina's parents. They jumped to Alina's rescue, though Serghei killed them. Then Serghei sensed Vasile arriving, and left. Later, when Emilian hosted his battles to draw out Vasile, Serghei fights for a long time, showing he is dominant, more so than others. He calls Vasile out for the second to last fight, and Vasile sentences Serghei to death for what he did to Alina. Serghei attacks quickly and seems to hold his own for a little bit, but he quickly tires against Vasile, the much stronger wolf. Vasile then rips Serghei limb from limb, but right before he kills Serghei, Vasile looks to Alina, who was watching the fights. He silently gives her two alternatives: beheading Serghei or just breaking his neck. Alina ponders both decisions for a few moments, and ask Vasile to behead Serghei. Death Serghei was killed by Vasile, his former Alpha, who beheaded him. Legacy Serghei had no children to carry his bloodline. His parents were ashamed of him and requested to move packs after Vasile regained control, and Vasile granted their wish, despite him and Alina asking them to stay. They are still alive at the present time. Sisily stayed with Alina for several years after, but met her mate in another pack, and died a few years after that. Relationships [[Alina Lupei|'Alina Lupei']] Serghei had fallen in love with his childhood best friend, believing they were true mates. Eventually it reaches the point when proof is given of her mating to Vasile Lupei, he intends to kill her because he did not want her to belong to another male. Alina had only thought of Serghei as a brother and friend, but never had any romantic feelings towards him. Eventually any friendliness towards him turned to hatred after his murdering of her parents and what he did to her. She even gave Vasile her opinion of how she wanted him to be killed [[Sisily|'Sisily']] Serghei is shown to have a fairly good relationship with his sister. She does get angry and thinks less of him after she learns of his improperly kissing Alina, and of him keeping Alina's blouse in his bed. [[Sain|'Sain']] Not much is known about Serghei's relatinship with his father, though his father does get extremely angry when he learns of his son's actions. He becomes so ashamed of Seghei that at the end of Luna of Mine, when Vasile regains control of the Eastern Romanian Pack, he and his mate ask to be relocated to another pack. [[Theris|'Theris']] Theris is Serghei's mother. Just like his relationship with his father, hardly anything is known about the relationship except how furious she gets when she sees Vasile bring Alina's blouse from Serghei's bed. She and her mate relocate to another pack at the end of Luna of Mine because they are so ashamed of him. [[Vasile Lupei|'Vasile Lupei']] There is very little interaction between Serghei and Vasile, but both scenes are incredibly intense and both dominant males show a strong dislike for each other. This mainly stems from the fact that Vasile is Alina's true mate and Serghei, not her true mate, is infuriated with her. It is shown when Serghei supports Emilian's reign as Alpha of the Eastern Romanian pack versus Vasile's. That grows into hatred on both parts to the point where Serghei calls out Vasile in Emilian's pack battles and they fight to the death, where Vasile beheads Serghei. [[Emilian|'Emilian']] Serghei doesn't have a personal relationship with Emilian, but he does support Emilian as his Alpha. Category:Dominants Category:Unmated Category:Males Category:Romanian Category:Eastern Romanian Pack Category:Grey Wolves Series Characters Category:Luna of Mine Characters Category:Points of View Category:Antagonists